All stories are not fairytale
by sd2905
Summary: Set during new moon. An everyday life of Bella when Edward was not with her. She is broken but wants to continue. Look how she handles herself and how she finds some comfortable when Jacob is around her. Now in Jacob's pov too.
1. Bella pov

**This plot is set between New moon when Bella has is waiting for her motorcycles to get complete.**

We were sitting in the Jacob's garage, of Jacob's house, he was busy with my bikes whereas I was passing him the instruments he needed for that.

We were talking and having fun with me sitting on a tire, and he trying to solve the problem of some wires.

This place had sort of become my refuge, where I do not have to think about... _him_. Where I do not have to dwell on the thoughts of _him... leaving me._ This was a magic place for me. Just like... _his meadow._

Just by thinking about this I clutch myself harder, trying to protect myself from the heart throbbing pain that was about to come.

But this was what I liked about this place the most. This place never let me dissolve myself in my thoughts, in my protective bubble.

 _Or was it the company of Jacob?_

I passed the pliers to him as Jake again disconnected the wrong wires. He have tried to attach the proper wire but every time he did, the engine did not start. Finally he gave up, saying "I'll have to discuss it with Quil. He knows about it." But his voice sounded off.

I wished I knew something about all this bikes stuff so that I could tutor him or help him. Just like _he used to..._

It is so much to bear. The pain.

Sometimes I wonder why do I endure so much pain? Why can't I let him go, just like he wanted me to do, forget him.

I try not to think about him, and...

"Bella! Bells!" I heard a panicked voice, but it was not smooth like velvet, not that I expected to hear that voice. I have lost that voice forever. That honey-sweet voice was never going to console me again. This voice was rough, which was laced with anxiety, for what? "What happen Bella? Are you all right?"

I shook my head to clear these thoughts and look at the blurred image in front of me. It was of Jake, not of an extremely handsome and gorgeous boy with extremely pale white skin. Jake's face was looking so sad, as if he was near to a hysteria attack. I could feel his hot hands on mine, holding something which was shaking wildly, and I could also hear someone gasping for air.

 _Who is this one who is gasping for air like this_?

"Bella?" Jacob called again, this time he was kneeling in front of me, his greasy hands on my shoulders. "Are you all right? Should I bring some water?"

I look at him puzzled. Why was he holding me like I was going into a frenzy attack? I blinked my eyes again and tried to ask him, "What happen?" but my voice came in barely a whisper, and then I heard it in my voice. It felt hollow, just like I was feeling, just like I was nowadays. Then I realized that it was me who was gasping for air. My lungs felt hollow, as if they had to take air in a vacuum place. Then I finally looked down at his hands and saw that my arms were holding my torso very tightly, and my knees helped my hands, to not let my body shake with the sobs which were building inside me.

To not let any other break down reach me.

"Bella? Talk to me? Do you need to rest?

"No." I shook my head. "I am fine. Just don't feel like being in this garage anymore for now. Maybe we could use a break and then you can solve this problem of yours." It was half truth. I just needed some time to bring my mind back in its nothingness, to not let it think anything. "Can we watch the telly?"

"Sure." He agreed eagerly and together we went inside his house. Billy was not here today. He had gone with Harry Clearwater for Harry's some medical check-up.

I sat on the old couch while Jacob switched the telly on and gave me the remote as he went inside to bring something to eat. Anything to help me. "Go ahead and select whatever you want to see."

Sometimes I think that I am ditching Jacob, by making him work on those motorcycles, just to witness the best hallucination I had ever had the last Friday, to hear that perfect voice which assured me that he cared for me. I didn't even know if I would be able to hear that velvety honey voice ever again, but I cannot lose the hope. It was all I had. A small ray of hope that assured me that I will have the hallucinations of my subconscious mind again.

Jacob didn't know about that, and I was happy about it. I didn't want him to doubt on my sanity, but I myself knew that I was going insane, but I was ready for that.

Jake was so good, so selfless, and here was I. A selfless monster who is clinging to her past, using her best friend for a voice which I wasn't sure I will ever hear again...

"Thanks." Then I tried to switch between channels, not seeing anything, but not letting my mind think anything other than the things which were being played in front of me.

It was all because I let my mind wander to that formidable zone, where it should never go. I knew I should not let my mind go in that zone, but still I let it. Now I have to endure its consequences.

Many shows were running, but nothing seemed appropriate.

Why does all the shows have to play romance and that to involve maximum kissing?

Romance was forever out of my life, and so I switched to something different, but everywhere it was just romance or snogging.

I could feel Jacob getting a little frustrated by my constant changing of channels, or was it frustration towards something other, I don't know. I asked him if he wanted to play anything but he declined the offer. So I finally decided on playing cartoon. At least it was the place where romance could never bug me.

But no! They were playing Rapunzel.

Shouldn't cartoon channels play some comedy stuff?

"Nothing good is coming!" I muttered with a frown. Jake looked at me with a puzzled look, which I couldn't place properly. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering that I was wrong about every girl liking fairy tales." I laughed at his comment, because once it was true. I always loved these fairy tales, where they show the true love. Love which I always wished I get one-day, and then one day... _No! I cannot go to that zone. Not twice in a day._

His face looked puzzled as if I was saying something alien. "What? You really don't like these fairy tales?" I shook my head, as for now it was true. "My sisters never used to let me see anything else as they always wanted to see these movies and dad always sided with them."

"I'll complain to Billy for treating you with partiality." I joked.

"No. Not needed. After all I am the only one who gets to watch the telly now. They both are not coming back in the near future." His tone was acerbic, full of grief. "Not at all?" I mumbled. Just like...

 _Don't go!_ I ordered my nothingness.

He sighed with a shrug. "I don't know! Billy asked them to come and pay him a visit, but they both are making some excuses such as family issues, or flight rates or college problems. But I know it better. They both always hated this place and never want to come back here."

"Never?" I asked, my insides shrieking with that word. _How was it possible that even a word which I have repeated in my mind since the end still hurt me that my lungs felt hollow._

"Um-hmm." He mumbled incoherently as he tried to concentrate on the channels which I was shifting too rapidly. "After some time he stopped forcing. They talk with us regularly, but never pay a visit. And I can't blame them. If I would have also got a chance, I would have left this rainy place too."

I don't know why but the thought of Jacob leaving this place haunted me. Because, I guess, he was my personal sun in this dark, the one who held me to reality. But the thought of him leaving me, just like he did... Jacob saw my body shudder, but he took it in wrong way. My body shuddered, but not due to him. It was due to a formidable thought, but I couldn't say that to him. Not if I want him to question my sanity. "But I will not go." He assured me. I smiled at that, really grateful that he was there for me.

But I also knew that one day he will get bore of me, _just like... Just like they all did... He did._ After all, who wants to be friends with me, the one who is never interesting, the one who always keep sulking in her past, and never want to recall the best moments of her life, and most importantly, not forget it.

We both were silent the only voice coning from the different channels I was changing. "Bella? What happen back there? One moment you were fine, and the other you were shaking?" He asked after a minute.

"Nothing." I mumbled, my cheeks, which once used to get heated at my lies, not heating up anymore. "It was just a terri..." How come his thoughts become terrifying to me? They were the best moments of my life! I shook my head. "just thinking about some stuff." I mumbled and looked around, anywhere else to escape Jacob's calculating eyes.

He sighed and remained silent for a few minutes. Which was good because I needed this time to compose myself.

Then Jacob sighed and changed the topic. "Why don't you like fairy tales?"

"I used to like them, but not anymore." I mumbled, more to myself. _Because sometimes the prince never comes, and if he does, he will not take you with him..._ "Because not every ending is as pretty as told in them." I explained. There was a time when even I lived in a fairy tale, where I had a prince, but now no more. (I try very hard not to hold myself together. And it was a little easy as Jacob sensed the coming tension in my body and pit his hand above me.) He will never be my prince again. He would have find any other girl, or rather _vampire_ , for himself.

Till now I was trying very hard to think about that word, since these all months, but today it slipped from my mind leaving me breathless.

But my train of thought did not end at that. It was desperate to go in that formidable zone.

Someone who is as beautiful as him. Someone who could be deserving of his love and attention. Someone who is not as plain and as boring like me. Someone who knows how to not be pathetic and linger on the faint hope that he will come back, because I knew I was giving myself a small ray of faint hope. A ray of hope which will disappear in no time, leaving me with nothing but the darkness. A ray of hope which will shatter me to no end.

This train of though made my whole body shudder. I was at the verge of breaking down. If it wasn't for Jacob who sensed my body tensing on its own accord and who held me in his arms, engulfing me tightly to not let me break, I would have surely cried my heart out.

But I know better. Crying would just let me get myself in more misery. Because the pain I was in cannot be taken by anyone else.

"You are right." Jacob agreed without any arguments. "There are no pretty endings, but it doesn't means that there never will be any." Why did it seemed that Jake was not talking about the movie but someone else. "It just means that something big is waiting for you. Someone who will be worth it, worth of the princess, who will be waiting by the balcony, waiting for her man to come and take her."

I shook my head. "Not every time. Sometimes, the heart is broken to that extent that no one could stitch it back. That no other person could take the place of the void."

He shook his head. "But sometimes, you have to let them do their work. Sometimes you are not just stubborn enough that you think you will never outcome the pain, never willing for the mends, and deal with the misery itself, not let anyone collect the pieces and rebuilt them."

"That's the point about all this. The pieces are so broken that it is almost impossible to attach them. To make it new."

"Sometimes you just have to let them try."

"But it will not work." I know it cannot work. "Not everyone here is Snow White, that one day a prince comes and kisses her and wakes her up from a curse."

"That's the best part of fairy tales. They are predictable."

"But our life is not." I completed with a sigh.

When did we went from discussing fairy tales to discussing life psychology?But it was the best part of my nothingness. You can never know what happened if you don't want to. Where you don't feel the pain, so there is not need to endure it.

We were quiet for some time then. The only voice coming from the cooking show which I had turned on the television when Jacob had let me find some solace in his embrace. Suddenly I felt Jake shift on the couch and turn towards me. "Do you remember the Prince in 'Romeo And Juliet'?" Jacob asked abruptly.

"Yeah!" I mumbled absent-mindly. I didn't want to recall that. It was the movie I was watching that day, on my birthday, with... I tried very hard to not let my nothingness slip out of my control. To not let my mind travel to those moments which used to be the most amazing ones one day.

"When Romeo dies, Juliet is broken too. But Paris is always with her. Even in her bad times." He repeated the story I knew by heart in an another part of my life. The part I don't want to think about.

"But Paris never took place of Romeo in her life."

"Because Prince didn't want to. He just wanted to fill that void in Juliet's life. He never wanted to take his place."

I kept my eyes on the television. "So that's how you make Italian Braciole." Announced the host of the cooking show, announcing the end of today's episode.

"I guess, I should leave too." I mumbled. Half to escape his scrutinizing eyes, and half to keep myself busy from my memories.

His face showed shock as if what we had discussed have hurt me. "But we can still work in the garage. Quil will be coming in no time." He protested.

"I will meet him some another day." _When I will be a little better than now._ I muttered, with no emotion. That was how I needed to be. Emotionless. To keep those memories at bay. To not let them over-power me. "Besides, I am planning to prepare this Braciole for Charlie. It will need some time for the preparations." I looked at the clock beside the television. It was three thirty in the noon.

I knew I was making up some excuse, and I also knew that Jake understood that.

I didn't wait for Jacob to say anything. I took my bag and was out of the house in the rain. It was just a drizzle, but still enough to make you wet in no time.

I went to my truck in a not so fluid walk, not caring even a little about my clumsiness, not caring about getting wet, not caring about anything. Caring about myself means to think, and I cannot afford that. To think. That was the only way I could function now. Without thinking. Just let my body work in a robotic manner.

When I drove to my home, I just kept thinking about the calculus problems I had done today in school. I knew it was useless, I mean, who tries to study Calculus all the time. But it was important for me. Calculus was the only one thing which held me tightly to the ground.

Once at home, I did prepare for Braciole, not once thinking about the conversation between Jake and I.

I did not ponder on the question that _why it seemed Jacob was all serious about our talk, and not that curious_. I did not ponder on the thoughts _what Jacob meant by those words_. I also did not think about _what he was referring to by mentioning Paris._ That what I did, just kept myself busy.

When Charlie came home, the first thing he did was to keep his gun aside and remove his bullets. The habit which he had again picked up since this October.

"How was your day, Bella?" He asked a little curiously, and more with the hope that today he gets a different answer.

Ever since the October, he has picked up a habit of asking me this question every time he came from office. Till January I told him the same answer, 'It was good' but nothing else. I didn't do anything to answer that question properly. Ever since hanging out with Jake, my answers were different once a week. A cannot tell him about spending my time on my motorcycle, trying to rebuilt it, so I said "It was good. He worked on his car." I have been giving him the same answer since the previous Saturday.

He nodded to himself and I knew the topic was over.

I fed Charlie just like a good girl. He appreciated me for making the Braciole but I couldn't smile at his appreciation. I even answered him when he inquired me. Saw the football match he was watching. I let him think that I was okay. That I was not grieving. It was difficult to let myself involve in any conversation, but anyhow I did. I even tried to smiled a little, but I hoped that Charlie sees it as a real smile and not as a grimace, because I knew it was something like that only.

Not letting Charlie in my pain was worth enduring this much pain.

Jacob even called me to ask if I was fine, and I told him I was. It was not his fault that I was having a break down of my own.

All was going well. Charlie was happy that I was spending some time with Jacob. Jake was happy that I was better. And I was happy, though very minutely, that people around me were happy. Till I was awake I was able to hold onto my nothingness. To hold those in the farthest corner of my mind, from where I knew they would not escape so easily.

It was during midnight, when I wasn't able to sleep and once my eyes closed, I was back in those empty woods – trying to find the person I knew I will never see again – when I tried to muffle my screams of despair and heartbreak by the pillow, hoping that Charlie doesn't hears this.

 **I know that this chapter is somewhat very dark, but here I gave tried to show how Bella adjusted herself in her dark times.**


	2. Jacob pov

**This is the same story but in Jacob's pov.**

I was happy, elated, ecstatic, as I worked on the bikes Bella had bought for me.

We were sitting in my garage, the place I like foo munch nowadays due to company I was provided with. Of Bella. She had been a constant person in this small paradise of mine, where I could work on my car or bikes and talk with her too.

I was still confused on why she wants to ride this bike, but if she wanted to, then who was I to not let her do what she wants to.

Since the past week, we had become best friends. At least for me we are best friends, but I do not know what she feels about me. What if she sees me just as a mechanic who is ready to repair her bikes or if she sees me like a small sixteen year old boy who was desperate for her company.

I again connected the wrong wires.

Ever since I knew this bikes will be over soon, my hands are not able to work properly on them. Because of the one constant thought running in my mind.

 _What if she goes away once the bikes are over._

"Pliers?" I asked my assistant, Bella, who herself appointed as my assistant in giving me all the instruments I want. She gave me the pliers and I disconnected the wrong wires I had connected.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I'll have to discuss it with Quil. He knows about it." Embry also knew about it, more than Quil or me, but he has now too joined the Sam's group of _protectors._ We all had decided that we will never join that group, but Sam made him. And I knew I was his next target. He always looks me with those strange expression as if he is waiting for me.

Suddenly I heard someone gasping for air. As if she was not able to breathe. I panicked and turned around to look at Bella. The scene in front of me was like a nightmare. Bella, who was sitting on a tire, had her legs pulled up to her chest, her hands holding them there very tightly. I knew what happen. She always did this whenever she was thinking about something, as if she was in too much pain.

But today it was different She was not only holding herself, but also her body was shaking violently, as if someone has hit her. Her eyes were facing into nothing, filled with unshed tears. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and her breathing felt shallow. As if she was having a major problem in breathing. I panicked. I have never seen her like this. In this much pain. _Was she having an asthma attack? Did she hurt herself?_

"Bella?" I called. No response. I raised my voice a little. "Bella? Bella?" I tried again. Again no response. Finally I shook her a little. "What happen Bella? Are you fine?" I asked again.

She shook her head, as if she was clearing something. But no more response other than this small action.

I was getting confused myself. So I kneeled down in front of her and held her by her shoulders, shaking her a little violently. My great hands were spoiling her mustard yellow colour shirt but I couldn't care more. "Bella? Are you all right? Should I bring some water?" I asked. Maybe she needed something.

She finally blinked her eyes, seeing me now more properly. At least it was a better response than just a shake of head. "What happen?" She asked, but her voice was all wrong. It felt hollow, just like her face is nowadays. Colourless, emotionless. All because of that Cullen. That freaking Edward Cullen! The one person with whom she was badly in live with broke her heart and went away, leaving nothing but a ghost of the real Bella.

Bella looked down and saw herself, how she was holding her. She tried to take deep breathes but failed. She tried to remove her hands from their position but again failed. It looked like if she let her hands fall down, she will too.

"Bella! Talk to me! Do you need rest?" I asked. And it was written all over her face that she needed one. Not just for today, but from her whole misery.

"No!" she gasped. "I am fine." She mumbled, mostly to herself than to me. It felt as if she was trying to order herself to be fine. "Just don't feel like being in this garage anymore for now. Maybe we could use a break and then you can solve this problem of yours." This was what I was afraid of. That she will get bored with me. "Can we watch the telly?" She asked after a minute. I nodded, all the while thinking about how to make her feel better.

Once in the hall, she made herself comfortable in the old couch. I went to the television, switching it in, and gave Bella the remote. "Go ahead and select whatever you want to see." I encouraged her. She smiled a little taking the remote. The first real hint of a true smile. Not the smile which she smiled so many months ago on the beach with me, but a smile. I was happy that I could make her smile. I went in the kitchen to bring something to eat for her. She has already lost so much weight, I don't think she could lose any other.

I brought her bread and butter and put it beside her. She said a thanks as she looked at the sandwich rather than eat it. I encouraged her to eat a sandwich by making her hand one in her hands, but she didn't eat it. She just kept looking at the sandwich as if thinking hard, like solving a calculus solution.

Billy was not in the house today, and for that I was happy. I don't think he would have been able to see Bella breaking down. He always thought of Bella as her own daughter, just like Rachael and Rebecca. Ever since Charlie has told her about Bella's condition since September, both Billy and Charlie were always worrying about her. Always thinking about all the things to make her feel better.

She put the sandwich without even taking a bite and took the remote, shifting from one channel to another. She kept shifting, not stopping at any.

She looked for series, shows, movies, everything other than songs, but didn't find anything to her liking. While she tried to look for the appropriate channel, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Her hair, which should have been like silk, was like a dead cloth now – tangled and messy and rough. Her eyes were also covered in big dark circles on her pale skin. Her skin looked as pale as of the Cullens. The usual pink which used to be a constant part of her face was now nowhere to be seen. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was sitting with a dead person. That was Bella was now. Almost dead. Working in a robotic mode. Whenever she is with me I feel like I am helping her recovering, as she smiles, she laughs, her cheeks turn a slight not-so-special noticeable pink, but today even that was absent. It was as if she was dying from the inside.

I sighed. My insides boiling with fury for that Cullen. It was just because of him that Bella was suffering so much today. That she couldn't even smile. I wished to get one chance in that boy. To give him the medicine of his own treatment.

She finally settled for Disney channel, where Rapunzel was being played.

"Nothing good is coming!" She exclaimed loudly bringing me back from my reverie. I looked at her with puzzled eyes. Doesn't every girl likes to see fairy tales?

She sensed my gaze as she asked 'what?' I shook my head as I chuckled lightly. "Nothing. I was just wondering that I was wrong about every girl liking fairy tales."

She shook her head again as she told silently that she never liked fairy tales.

"What? You really don't like these fairy tales?" I asked curiously. She shook her head again. "My sisters never used to let me see anything else as they always wanted to see these movies and dad always sided with them." Why can't my sisters be like her and not like these fairy tales too?

"I'll complain to Billy for treating you with partiality." She joked.

I laughed then sighed. "No. Not needed. After all I am the only one who gets to watch the telly now. They both are not coming back in the near future." Not that I know.

"Not at all?" She inquired.

I shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know!" I muttered. "Billy asked them to come and pay him a visit, but they both are making some excuses such as family issues, or flight rates or college problems. But I know it better. They both always hated this place and never want to come back here."

"Never?"

I looked at the television trying go see what all Bella doesn't wants to see while I said, "Um-hmm. After some time he stopped forcing. They talk with us regularly, but never pay a visit. And I can't blame them. If I would have also got a chance, I would have left this rainy place too."

I felt her body shudder. I comforted her by putting my hand on hers, as I comforted myself. _At least she wants my company too._ "But I will not go." I assured her with _her smile_. She smiled back but it was not a smile, but a grimace.

We both were silent after that. Both of us listening to the sounds of the chance changing. She seemed to be better now. So I took the risk and decided to ask her after a minute. "Bella? What happen back there? One moment you were fine, and the other you were shaking?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, still looking at the telly, trying to avoid my eyes, I guess. But I could tell she was lying by the way her voice broke minutely. "It was just a terri... just thinking about some stuff."

I knew it. She was thinking about that Cullen. But the worst part was that Bella wasn't classifying his thoughts as _terrifying,_ just normal routine thoughts. God knows what magic has that Edward Cullen done in her?!

We both were silent after that. I didn't want to make it more difficult for her by reminding her something that she doesn't wants to recall. So I found the silence better.

Then i recalled out conversation started from the discussion of fairy tale.

I decided to continue that topic. "Why don't you like fairy tales?" I asked, a little curiously I guess.

"I used to like them, but not anymore. Because not every ending is as pretty as told in them." She explained.

But it was difficult for her to say this. There was something in her mind that was bugging her as her body shuddered again. I put my hand on hers again, to help her find comfort in her _best friend._

But this time her body didn't calm. It was hugely active. And her body started to shake again. I put my hands above her shoulder as I brought her in my embrace. _I will not let anyone harm you Bella! Never!_ I chanted in my head.

"You are right." I agreed to her explanation. Not all fairy tales have happy ending. "There are no pretty endings, but it doesn't means that there never will be any." I murmured as I released her slightly shaking body and concentrated on the television, but I was talking about the real life, and most importantly about her. "It just means that something big is waiting for you. Someone who will be worth it, worth of the princess, who will be waiting by the balcony, waiting for her man to come and take her." I said as I smiled slightly. _How I wish that I could be that prince for her. The one who will never leave her, always be there for her. Not like that stupid boy._

To my dismay, she shook her head. "Not every time." She protested. "Sometimes, the heart is broken to that extent that no one could stitch it back. That no other person could take the place of the void."

This time I shook my head. "But sometimes, you have to let them do their work. Sometimes you are not just stubborn enough that you think you will never outcome the pain, never willing for the mends, and deal with the misery itself, not let anyone collect the pieces and rebuilt them."

"That's the point about all this. The pieces are so broken that it is almost impossible to attach them. To make it new."

"Sometimes you just have to let them try."

"But it will not work. Not everyone here is Snow White, that one day a prince comes and kisses her and wakes her up from a curse."

"That's the best part of fairy tales. They are predictable."

"But our life is not." She sighed.

One thing was clear now. She wasn't ready to open her wounds further, to not let anyone stitch those open wounds and heal them. But I was for that work and I will try my best to make her heart whole again. At least as a best friend if not as something else, something more.

My mind penetrated to that area, where I imagined both of us together. In that image, she was again whole. Her smile was real, her laughter sounded magical and not a rough sound. She was not pretending anything. She was being herself and there was no misery with her to overtake her. In this imaginary world of mine, we were together and she was past that Edward chapter.

I recalled the 'Romeo And Juliet' that we have been studying in our English. The book where Juliet was broken after the death of Romeo, but Paris looks after her. Paris doesn't takes the place of Romeo, but he helps Juliet overcome her grief. Just like I was doing.

I looked at the cooking show which Bella had finally decided to watch.

I shifted a little so I was facing a not-so-attentive Bella. She was trying to look at the cooking show but her eyes were little glassy, as if she was trying very hard to not think about something. I instantly filled the gaps and knew what she was trying to not think about.

 _Why was it that Edward Cullen had to still come and ruin my building friendship with Bella when he had left and was never coming back._

"Do you remember the Prince in 'Romeo And Juliet'?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she mumbled absent-mindly.

"When Romeo dies, Juliet is broken too. But Paris is always with her. Even in her bad times." _Just like I want to be with you. Your safe harbour._

"But Paris never took place of Romeo in her life."

"Because Prince didn't want to. He just wanted to fill that void in Juliet's life. He never wanted to take his place."

She was silent and so was I. The best of the cooking show announced the end of it.

I was expecting some kind of debate from her, but it never came. Instead Bella announced. "I guess, I should leave too." My eyes became as large as sockets and my mouth popped open but no sound came.

I was not expecting this. I should have known that this will make her try to escape from me too. "But we can still work in the garage. Quil will be coming in no time." I protested hoping that she decides to stay.

But no such luck!

"I will meet him some another day." She said, her tone emotionless. "Besides, I am planning to prepare this Braciole for Charlie. It will need some time for the preparations." She looked at the wall clock beside the telly. It was not even four. I knew she was trying to find our excuses to leave from here.

She was far too gone in her private bubble to hear me out. I was afraid I have ruined my friendship with her. What if she decides to not come her tomorrow? What if she decided to not spend time with me?

I looked how Bella took her bag and clumsily walked her way out to her truck in the light drizzle. She was getting wet, but she was far from noticing it.

I was still afraid and thinking about Bela when Billy came from the hospital after Harry's health check-up.

He saw me looking devastated. "What happen Jake?" He knew Bella would be here, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where is Bella?"

"She left!" I muttered.

"What do you mean by _she left_?" he asked cautiously.

"I am afraid she will not come tomorrow. That I have ruined my friendship with her." I exclaimed.

"I am sure that is not the case Jake. I wager she has some another issues. You can call her later to check on her." I nodded reluctantly as I stood up to bring a new pair of clothes for Billy to change in.

Billy talked with Charlie about today and told her that Bella may not be fine today. The answer of Charlie was like throwing a pebble on my face. "I hope she is not worse Billy. She has started to talk, to be herself, even if to an extent. I cannot see her in that empty state again." His voice broke on the last words. Billy tried to console her and was successful to a little.

I called Bella at night, to check on her.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jacob!" Bella gushed in her usual voice, as usual as it is now.

"I wanted to say sorry for today –"

She cut in. "For what?"

"For upsetting you." I explained.

"It was nothing Jake. I told you I... I was fine. Stop worrying."

"Okay. So what time are you coming tomorrow?"

"If you are not fed up of me, then I will be by your house at the same time."

I laughed. "I will never get bored of you. You can count on that." But Bella didn't say anything, as if she didn't believe me.

"Okay, bye Jake."

"Bye Bella." I murmured and the call ended.

At least I knew Bella was fine and she was going to come tomorrow.

The door bell rang. I opened the door to a very happy Quil.

We talked and ate and worked on Bella's motorcycle, all the while I was hoping that Bella doesn't gets fed up of me.

 **Do read and Review.**


End file.
